Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Night at the Museum ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: The team meets a man named Larry Daley who becomes a night guard at a museum. They soon discover that at night time, the beings at the museum come to life! Trivia *Yugi, Tea Garder, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Patrick Dragonheart, Ishizu Ishtar, Charles Muntz, Commander Rourke, Team Galactic, Sa'Luk, Gaspar Le Gecko, will guest star in this. *Baby Lily learns a lesson on how not to repeat certain words. *The storyline continues in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian. Scenes First Night * (Larry and the Justice Guardians come out in the proper attire) *DJ: This feels kinda weird. *Jaden: It's the proper attire, DJ. We gotta do this to help Larry out. *Twilight: Let's make sure we don't make a mess of things tonight. *Shining Armor: Don't worry, Twily. I can make sure of that after my years of Captain fo the Guards in Canterlot. *Batty: Well, we're not exactly in Canterlot anymore. *(Larry and the Justice Guardians approach Cecil, Reginald and Gus) *Jeffrey: *inhales and exhales* *Jeffrey: *sleeping* *Aqua: *smiles and touches Jeffrey's cheek* Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: *mutters sleepily and smiles* *Aqua: *kisses him on the lips* *Jeffrey: ...? *wakes up* Hey, honey. *Aqua: *giggles and smiles* Try not to sleep on the job, dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sorry, honey. *Aqua: *sits by Jeffrey* I'll help keep you awake, dear. *Jeffrey: Thanks, Aqua. *Xion: Mommy? Daddy? Mind if sit with you? This place is giving me the creeps... *Aqua: *smiles* Sure, you can. *Xion: *sits between Jeffrey and Aqua* Being alone here at night in a big place like this is spooky... *Jeffrey: We're here, Xion. *Lea: What's the matter, squirt? You can't handle one night in a museum? *Xion: Oh, quit it, Lea! *Lea: You've fought bigger Heartless, faced Set and his goons, and been in Haunted Mansion. How's this any worse? *Xion: Hey, I'm a little girl! Go easy on me, will ya? *Lea: *chuckles* Oh yeah. You're little alright. *Xion: ...! Why, i oughta--! *Lea: *laugh* Little before, littler now. *Xion: Very funny, Lea! *smiles* *Tammy: You put up with what he says about you? *Xion: He's like my very own big brother. I gotta learn to put up with his jokes. *(Everyone notices that the tyrannosaurus skeleton is missing) *Alexis: Discord!!! Is this supposed to be funny?!? *Discord: I didn't do anything!!! *DJ: Then...where did it go? *Jaden: Oh this is bad..... We're so getting fired for this... *Jeffrey: Stay calm. It's here somewhere. *(Suddenly, they hear the drinking fountain being used) *Meowth: ...Does anyone else hear that? *Larry: Cecil? *Applejack: I don't like this. *Twilight: It's probably just one of us getting a drink of water. * Flash Cards *Xion: *smiles* *Aqua: Ready kids? You need to know more about these historical figures for tonight. *Xion: I'm ready, Mommy. *Tammy: Me too! *DJ: Me three. *Aqua: *smiles* Okay than. Let's begin. *holds out a card of Lewis and Clark* Who are they? *Tammy: Um... *Xion: Lewis and Clark. *Aqua: *smiles* Correct. *Tammy: Drat! *Xion: *smiles* You'll get it, Tam. *Aqua: Remember. It's not a contest. *Tammy: Right. Sorry. *Aqua: Next one. *holds up a card of Atilla the Hun* Who is this? *DJ: Uh...Atilla? *Aqua: Correct. *Xion: Good job, DJ. *DJ: Thanks. *Tammy: .... Can't I get a chance? *Xion: Sorry, Tammy. Go ahead. *Aqua: *holds up a card of Colombus* Who's this? *DJ: Oh! I know! *Aqua: Hang on DJ. Give Tammy a chance to get one right. *DJ: ...! *gently face-palms himself* Right! *to Tammy* Sorry, Tammy. *Tammy: Um...... Oh. I know this one..... *Xion: *smiles and thinks to herself* You can do it. *Tammy: Um...... Christopher Colombus? *Aqua: *smiles* That's correct. *Tammy: I did it! Whoo-hoo!!! *DJ: *smiles* Second Night *Larry: Morning, Dumb-Dumb! *Easter Island Head: Me no dumb-dumb!!! YOU dumb-dumb!!! You bring me gum-gum? *Larry: Yes we did, fat-head. *takes out a big ball of bubble gum* Lots and lots of gum-gum. *Jeffrey: *rolls his eyes* Baby Keys *Larry: Those are baby keys for a little baby. So have fun playing with your little baby keys, little baby monkey. Maybe tomorrow, I'll bring you a little baby "diapie" so you can go poo-poo in it. Then, I'll change it for you. Then I'll tickle you 'cause you're a cute little baby. *Baby Lily: *pouts and crosses her arms* Is he making fun of me?! *Xion: I doubt it, Lily. *Larry: Will you cry all night about how Uncle Larry fooled you? *Baby Lily: *blows a raspberry at Larry* *Aqua: Now, Lily. He's not talking about you. *Baby Lily: *pouting* I stiwl don't wike the way he's tawking. *Jeffrey: I'll talk to him. *Baby Lily: Tank you Uncwe Jeffwey. *(Jeffrey walks over to Larry) *Aqua: It's okay, Lily. Failed *Jaden: Oh no......... *collapses to his knees.* We've failed..... *Jeffrey: *puts his hand on Jaden's shoulder* No. We haven't. *Jaden: Yes we have!! We didn't keep everyone inside the museum!! *Yugi: Calm down, Jaden. What happened was merely an accident. *Joey: We're in trouble now. How are we gonna explain this? *Jeffrey: We'll figure out something. *Tammy: *looks sad* How could we let this happen? *Xion: It was just an accident. *DJ: We should've been able to prevent it though. *Scamper: ...Well, anyone got a plan? *Alexis: We'll have to come up with an excuse for the missing caveman. *Jeffrey: Hm. *Sid: There was never a 4th caveman! *Applejack: Who's gonna believe that? *The Mask: What if we say it was stolen? *Xion: Then Larry would be in bigger trouble. *Jaden: *saddened* I hope you have a better idea than the rest of us do, big brother... *Jeffrey: *to himself, worried* Come on, Jeffrey. Think. *Aqua: *hugs Jeffrey while he thinks* *Jeffrey: *hugs her back* Battle for the Tablet *Jaden: *swings in on the stage coach and kicks Rourke* *Rourke: *gets up* Well I have to hand it to ya, you're a bigger pain in the neck than I would've ever thought possible!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sees this* ...!! *(Jaden attempts to punch Rourke, but Rourke grabs Jaden's fist, than delivers a punch and kick to Jaden, making him nearly fall off) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Jaden!!! *flies in low* *Jaden: *lands on Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles at Jaden* *Rourke: I consider myself an even-tempered man!!! It takes a lot to get under my skin!!! Well, congratulations!! You've just won the solid-gold cupie doll!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *snarls* *Shining Armor: Careful guys!! Don't destroy the stage coach!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Right! *Charles Muntz: *to his companions* Stop them!!! *Saturn: Toxicroak, Sludge Bomb!! *(Toxicroak shoots a sludge bomb at Dragon-Jeffrey's direction) *Jaden: Watch out!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Hang on!! *does a barrel roll, avoiding the Sludge Bomb* *Saturn: Keep using Sludge Bomb!!! *(Toxicroak keeps using Sludge Bomb at Dragon-Jeffrey) *Jaden: *draws a card* Go Negate Attack!!! *plays the trap card* *(Negate Attack protects Jeffrey from the Sludge Bomb attacks) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Pikachu, use Thunder on Toxicroak!!! *Jeffrey's Pikachu: Pikachu!!! *uses Thunder on Saturn's Toxicroak* *Toxicroak: *falls over and eyes spin* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks* *Sa'Luk: Stand back!! I'll deal with this!!! *jumps off and lands on Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: What the--?! *Jaden: Keep going!!! I'll get him off!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls as he flies* *Jaden: *draws a card* Go Elemental Hero WildHeart!!! *(WildHeart is summoned and clashes with Sa'Luk) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Get him, bro! *(Sa'Luk's claws and WildHeart's blade strike in a swordfight) *(During this, Sa'Luk's claws digs in Dragon-Jeffrey's back) *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...!!!! *growls* *Jaden: Sorry, big brother!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: It's all right! Just get him off me! *(Sa'Luk and WildHeart continue to fight) *Sa'Luk: It'll take more than your creatures to stop me!! *Jaden: I don't expect my Duel Monsters to stop you!!! Just stall you long enough for this!!! *(Sa'Luk was confused by this) *(Discord appears from behind and touches Sa'Luk with a golden hand) *Sa'Luk: ...!!! No! No!! NO!!! *screams as he turns into gold* *Discord: *laughs* You should've seen that coming!!! After all, you're priceless!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks* Nice job! *Jaden: Shall we lose the dead-weight off you, big bro?! *snickers a bit* *Dragon-Jeffrey: With pleasure! *Jaden: *pushes the golden statue of Sa'Luk off Dragon-Jeffrey* *(The statue lands in the snow) *Aqua: Are you okay, dear?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yeah! I'm all right!! *Charles Muntz: *getting angry* STOP THEM BEFORE THEY MANAGE TO GET THE TABLET FROM US!!!!!! *Lea: ...! I say we finish this! *Jaden: Fly up a bit, big bro! I'm gonna try to get on again!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *flies up a little* This time, be careful!! *Jaden: *jumps off Dragon-Jeffrey's back and lands on the stage coach again* *Rourke: *grabs an axe and swings it at Jaden trying to hit him* *Jaden: *dodges for his life* *Rourke: Tired, Mr. Yuki?!? That's a darn shame!!! 'Cause I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP!!!!!!!! *Aqua: *gasps* *Rourke: *grabs Jaden by the neck and is about to hit him with the axe* *Twilight: ...!!! *hits Rourke with a crystallizing spell* *Rourke: *growls in pain and lets go of Jaden* *(Rourke notices that he was turning into crystal!) *Rourke: *screams as he becomes fully crystalized again* *Twilight: This will teach you not to harm my friends!! *Jaden: Thank, Osiris..... *(To everyone's surprise, Rourke is still alive and continues his attack) *Dragon-Jeffrey: WHOA!! *Tammy: *screams* *DJ: AAHHH!!! *(Rourke is about to attack the Justice Guardians) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *uses his tail to attack Rourke* *Rourke: *screams and is obliterated into tiny crystal pieces* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *snorts and smirks* Walk away from that, you greedy monster!! * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Live-action/animated films